Danya International proposes to develop a multimedia intervention package designed to help facilitate the inclusion of children with autism in the general education classroom, based on a peer-based model used successfully in our previous corporate experience developing classroom materials for children with other development disabilities. The intervention package will consist of an educational video, a Facilitator's Guide for use with the video, and an online learning center about autism for teachers, parents, advocates and peers of children with autism. During Phase 1, Danya will develop the content for the video script, the Facilitator's Guide, and the online learning center, film the video, and conduct a feasibility study of the video. [unreadable] [unreadable]